all the lonely people
by Miss Duende Junior
Summary: Ou o que faz Ludwig e Roderich darem certo como companheiros de apartamento. - Universo Alternativo, Alemanha/Áustria friendship, uma pitadinha de Áustria/Hungria e Alemanha/Itália, se procurar bem.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers continua sendo propriedade do Studio DEEN e de Hidekaz Himaruya. Isso aqui é só diversão.

**Beta-reader:** Giu (TheLittleShy no twitto).

**50ª fanfic e presente de aniversário atrasado (ou muito adiantado) pra Bella Perséfone.**

* * *

**_all the lonely people_**

_(ou como Ludwig e Roderich dão bastante certo como roommates__)_**_  
_**

* * *

Roderich era o primeiro a admitir não possuir talento algum para consertar coisas. Seus pontos fortes sempre foram executar tarefas domésticas e afinar o piano. Se a torneira se soltasse em sua mão ou se a porta do armário emperrasse - ou, terror dos terrores, se o chuveiro queimasse, ele acabaria tendo que gastar para reparar tudo – e esse conseguia a proeza de ser o pior dos cenários possíveis.

Talvez pudesse chamar Elizabeta para ajudá-lo, mas, da última vez que o fizera, o horário não fora dos melhores e ele acabara acuado num canto da cozinha, sendo ameaçado com a frigideira mais pesada disponível. Nenhuma porta valia uma concussão, então preferia deixar sua namorada quietinha do outro lado da cidade nas noites em que ela não podia visitá-lo.

Exatamente por isso considerava o fato de ter se tornado companheiro de apartamento de Ludwig Beilschmidt como uma bênção de Deus. Eles podiam brigar por bobagens, como o mau-humor e as reclamações que Roderich fazia toda vez que o outro aparecia com cerveja e/ou _wurst_ caro. Ou a completa recusa de Ludwig em ir para a cozinha e fazer bolo para seu companheiro. Ou o fato de o loiro ter uma queda da profundidade da Fossa das Marianas por Feliciano, o primo mais novo de Roderich, e não fazer nada sobre isso - qualquer comentário sobre o assunto terminava com o moreno tendo ganas de enfiar a frigideira favorita de Liz na cabeça do outro. Mas mesmo assim, o austríaco sentia que estaria perdido sem o loiro.

E vice-versa, já que o jovem alemão provavelmente morreria ou ficaria seriamente doente por falta de nutrientes por só saber preparar _wurst_, bolos e batatas; os alimentos congelados não estavam incluídos e, de qualquer maneira, eles continham ainda menos nutrientes do que a "dieta básica" de Ludwig. Considerando todos os aspectos, o moreno pensava que ambos tinham sorte por terem se encontrado.

Em outra nota mais ou menos relacionada, o piano também só estava no apartamento porque Ludwig o ajudara a carregar e encontrar o melhor lugar da sala para o instrumento. E depois, encabulado, o loiro o entregara algumas partituras antigas, murmurando algo sobre ouvir a avó tocando na sala de casa quando ele e o irmão eram crianças.

A partir de então, todos os domingos, Roderich se sentava ao piano e tocava aquelas músicas, juntamente com uma ou outra peça de Mozart ou Rachmaninoff, enquanto Ludwig lia na velha poltrona vermelha. Era quase que o ritual deles, com direito a eventuais discussões sobre qual a nacionalidade exata e qual o estilo seguido por tais e tais compositores.

E era incrível a quantidade de conceitos que sua mente conseguia organizar logicamente enquanto deveria estar prestando atenção em como se conserta um chuveiro.

- ... E você encaixa a resistência aqui, desse jeito. – a voz forte de Ludwig terminou a frase e ele apontava, com a chave de fenda, para o local onde a tal resistência deveria ficar. Roderich mal tinha ideia do resto do contexto. – Você está pelo menos prestando atenção? – o loiro perguntou, franzindo a testa.

O austríaco encarou seu companheiro com firmeza, começando a entender o que acontecia com Feliciano toda vez que este dizia que não tinha entendido uma só palavra do que ouvira – ou que mal tinha ouvido o que o primo dizia. Não era pura e simples falta de atenção, ele só estava explorando linhas de pensamento relacionadas que não tinha considerado anteriormente.

Improvável que se lembrasse disso quando repreendesse Feliciano por não prestar atenção, mas era bom entender o que ocorria.

- Seria melhor se você pudesse repetir as últimas instruções. – disse, por fim.

Ludwig suspirou, massageando as têmporas.

- Certo, vamos de novo.

Dessa vez, Roderich se esforçou para prestar mais atenção, mas nem tanto. Só o suficiente para aprender a encaixar direito a bendita resistência - e para ser advertido pela milésima vez sobre desligar a chave de energia antes de qualquer outro procedimento, etecetera.

Para compensar, talvez ajudasse Ludwig a verificar os problemas da maçaneta do banheiro, se ambos ainda estivessem com humor para isso após o jantar. E realmente o fizeram, com Roderich quase esmagando o pé do alemão com a chave de fenda quando eles foram mexer na porta do banheiro. Desculpas foram oferecidas no dia seguinte, em forma de bolo.

* * *

**N/A:** Título retirado de um trecho de "Eleanor Rigby", dos s2 Beatles s2 (a saber: _"... who is it for? All the lonely people, where do they all come from? All the lonely people, where do they all belong?_". A ideia geral da fic na época era outra, mas a falta de criatividade não me deixa trocar esse título -q Aí coloquei o subtítulo, haha.

Todos os agradecimentos à Giu, por ter vindo ao meu socorro e revisado a fic


End file.
